Red White and Blue
by Gam3r4L1f3
Summary: A Scarlet Witch X Captain America shipping fic. Rated PG-13 for language, violence, sexual themes, etc. What happens when two lonely souls with similar backstories begin to connect as more than fellow Avengers? Read to find out.


**Hello MCU fans. This is my first MCU fanfic, so feedback would be nice. Scarlet Witch was imo the best part of Age of Ultron as I really didn't care that much for her prior to the release of the film last summer. With Captain America having become one of my top favorite super heroes since Winter Soldier, I thought I would try my hand at shipping the two as I feel that both of them being scientific experiments groomed for combat who've also both lost people close to them would make for a good ship.**

"Really? This is why I served the red, white, and blue? This is why I spent 70 plus years in a coma?" Steve Rogers exclaimed while watching trash TV in an attempt to continue his ongoing personal mission to be up to date on popular culture.

"What is it now old timer?" Sam Wilson teased as came into the living room from the kitchen with a bottle of cold water.

"Ahh...If it isn't someone showing off their wealth while bragging about it, its some lady with no respect for herself or her body performing nearly naked on stage. There also seems to be a severe lack of parenting in this generation if these "proud parenting" pictures I keep seeing on the internet are to be believed." Steve replied somewhat frustrated with how far morals and common sense had sunk (at least in his opinion) in the last 70 something years.

"Yeah that's just the way the world is sometimes. Stupid is as stupid does." Sam shrugged as he chugged a third of his water bottle.

Steve: "There are some upsides however that I like about the 21st century Sam. For starters, women are treated more as equals than they are second class citizens. Same things goes for ethnic groups and that is also good."

Sam: "True..true. Say Cap, how come I don't see you trying to get a date with some fine looking dame like Stark or Thor has in the past?"

Steve: "Too busy. Women have never been my strong suit even though I've made out with two of them in my life. You know that Sam."

Sam: "Hahaha. Cap, I've seen girls throw themselves at you and say things like "Please Captain America! I want to have your babies!" Hell, these days you don't even need to actually talk to them that much. Just know how to text them and you are golden my friend.:

Steve: "Hmm...I don't know too much about computers, much less all this text messaging stuff with these...what do you call them? Emojis? You know those things people use in the place of actual words. Besides, who would I even date if I did decide to get romantically involved with a nice woman?"

Sam: "Let's see. Widow's out of the picture, that Sharon girl seems nice, Ah-hah! What about that European girl we've got on our team? She seems like she could be a good fit for you what with you two being science experiments groomed for combat.

Steve: I'm going to stop you right there Sam. I appreciate your suggestion, but I'm going to have to say no to Maximoff. Her brother god rest his soul hasn't been dead all that long and to me it wouldn't feel right trying to romance Wanda while she's still in her mourning phase."

Sam: "All right. It's your call. I merely think it might be awfully nice of you to spend some time with her at least. Make her feel like she's part of our family."

The Falcon brought up a compelling point though Steve was still undecided on whether he should pursue a relationship with the woman in scarlet.

Checking his watch, Cap decided to head to the nearby graveyard in the back of the Avenger's headquarters having a strong feeling that is where Wanda might be.

To his surprise, the eastern European woman wasn't sobbing or on her knees staring at Pietro's tombstone. She was instead laying next to the grave using her telekinesis powers to make two small rocks hover in the air and orbit one another.

"You seem to be in a better mood today compared to a few days ago." he said

"Somevhat. Vat are you doing here if I may ask Captain?" Wanda asked as her brown eyes with a reddish tint took notice of the man standing in front of her.

"Oh...ummm. Just making the rounds checking in on my new family like I always do. Trying to get a sense of my crew's thoughts and insights."

"Sorry to disappoint, vut I'm afraid I von't have anything interesting to talk about vith you today Cap." she replied as she stopped what she was doing and sat up.

Steve put a hand on Wanda's shoulder while looking into her now brown eyes.

"Not a problem Wanda. I'm just glad to see you in a better mood today."

The witch was touched by this compliment.

"Vhy thank you Captain. Vat vas very sweet of you to say." she cooed.

"You are most welcome." Steve replied sincerely.

Thinking about Sam had told him, Steve decided to ask his team mate if she wanted to watch a movie with him later that day.

"H-hey Wanda, you may already know this about me, but in the evenings after dinner, I like to unwind by either watching something on the television or watching a movie I haven't seen yet."

"Ves I knew vis already, but do go on. Vhy am most intrigued vhy vis personal mission of vours"

"He he...anyway, I'm thinking I might like to have someone to watch a movie with this evening. Someone who doesn't talk every few minutes to tell me about pop culture trivia."

"You mean like a date?"

"No. Not unless you want it to be one." Steve laughed "I was thinking more a casual sit back and unwind off duty sort of event."

"If I may ask, vhat movie would you have us watch?" Wanda asked a little bit excited at the thought of watching something in the Avenger's personal movie theater paid for by Tony Stark.

"I was thinking I might like to get caught up on the Disney canon. Last movie I saw by them before being encased by a glacier for the next 70+ years was something to do with a deer. Is that something you might like to watch?"

"Ves! I love vairy tales! My parents and later Pietro vould tell me all sorts of vose stories ven I was younger." Wanda exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the thought of getting to see an animated fairy tale made by Disney.

Back in Sokovia, getting to see a movie on the big screen was a luxury and something she and her brother only got to experience a few times throughout their years growing up as homeless orphans.

"Wow. I never would've guessed that about you Wanda." Steve smiled as he and the young Avenger made their way back to the living quarters of the Avenger facility.

"They vere all I had in lieu of television, the internet, video games, you name it."

"I find the internet to be the best thing about this era. Video games aren't really my thing, but Sam and Rhodes are all over the xbox or that playstation console we have hooked up in the media center. Television is also nice I guess."

"Anyway, if you are still interested in watching a Disney movie or two with me this evening, come find me in the theater room around 7:30." He said as he walked away before turning his head in Wanda's direction to give her a wink and a smile before checking in on Natasha who was training with Rhodes and the Vision.

Wanda blushed.

Steve Rogers was lost in his own world formulating new lesson plans and tactics for the upcoming week when two women walked into the theater.

"What do you think Steve? How's our other female Avenger look in these pajamas?" Natasha asked.

Steve looked in the women's direction and saw Wanda Maximoff in a pink "Hello Kitty" t-shirt and cutesy flannel pajama bottoms adorned with Japanese kawaii figures. She was also sporting a "fresh out of the shower" look as Steve took notice of her fluffy hair.

"I think she looks really adorable. Did you two recently go shopping?" he asked admiring how Wanda looked at this moment.

"Yeah we went shopping yesterday while you and the guys were practicing team combat tactics." Natasha responded. "*ahem* By the way, what Disney movie will you two be watching?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Haven't seen it since its original theatrical run back in 1937."

"Cool. I'll leave you and Maximoff to your little date. Have fun." Natasha winked as she left the theater room.

"Hehe. It veally is like a date ven you think about it." Wanda teased as she next to Cap.

"Like I said earlier, just a casual sit back and unwind off-duty event." Steve replied insistent on the terminology.

Changing the subject, Rogers though about when he originally saw the movie that was now starting up on the projector and chose to talk about that.

"I remember back when this movie was in production, people were giving Walt Disney a lot of flak for trying to make a full length animated movie."

"Vhy did that do that?" Wanda inquired.

"This was during an era where animated movies of any kind...at least here in America, were unheard of. See, back in my day, people were used to animated shorts that would play in theaters sometimes acting as intermissions for a live action movie. I know it sounds silly now that people would dismiss a full length feature movie that's animated as a foolhardy idea, but that's just how people saw animation before Snow White wowed audiences everywhere."

"People vere strange back in your time it vould seem."

"That's a bit of an understatement. Anyway, Snow White was what kicked off my love of art. Before I'd read the occasional newspaper and see a cartoon here and there, but Disney's first animated film is what convinced me I could possibly get a career in the art department. From that day on, I would draw anywhere anytime.

"Wow. I don't think I already knew vat avout you Steve. Vould you mind showing me your drawings sometime?" Wanda asked.

"Maybe. Depends on if you can best me in hand to hand combat." Steve teased as the opening credits rolled.

"But vhat's not vair!" the young woman pouted.

"Them's the rules of being an Avenger."

Over the next three hours, Wanda Maximoff was hypnotized by the beautifully animated tales of a princess who lived with seven dwarfs and a wooden puppet brought to life who got into misadventure after misadventure as he learned what it was like to be a real boy. These films were like the fairy tales she heard many a time back in her home country, but a tad lighter in some areas. Meanwhile, the memories of going to see these films with Bucky Barnes along with the occasional girl flooded back into Steve's head as he relived seeing these movies for the first time in theater. The feeling of nostalgia hit him so hard he could feel his eyes moisten with tears of melancholy.

Wanda noticed this and asked the good captain if he was crying. Steve lied and said it must have been how bright the screen was that was causing tears to come out of his eyes. She didn't buy it one bit and used her powers to confirm her suspicions. "It's okay for you to cry too you know Cap." she said as she brushed his muscular arm with her soft fingers. "I...*sniff* I'm fine Wanda!" Steve muttered under his breath as he got up and stretched.

"It doesn't seem that vay! I know vis because Pietro vasn't von to talk about his emotions either. You miss the good times you had vith your friend before the war no?"

"I..."

At that moment, Vision of all things appeared slightly hovering off the ground.

"Sir. And madam. I don't have a need to sleep unlike you humans do, but I couldn't help but overhear the sounds coming from this room. Don't you two need your rest to perform at your respective optimum rates?"

"Ahh your right partner. Me and Wanda simply lost track of time is all. I had intended to watch just one Disney movie, but I enjoyed the first one we watched so much, I decided that one more couldn't hurt. Thanks for looking out for us." Steve nervously laughed hoping Wanda wouldn't bother him further about his nostalgic memories.

"I see. Miss Wanda. Would you like me to help guide you to your room?" the colorful robot asked.

"No vank you. I can vind my vay around by this point." she politely refused as she walked towards her room.

Once in her personal room, the young Sokovian woman looked up at her ceiling wondering if she had pushed too hard trying to get a proper answer out of the good captain. Pietro had always acted like he didn't have emotions besides being a hot headed punk, but Wanda knew that was an obvious façade even before she had gained her mind reading ability. Being slightly older than her, she understood why he always acted tough particularly around other men some of which would give her an unsavory eyeballing here and there especially as she transitioned from being a cute young thing into an unconventionally beautiful young woman with a homely esque vibe.

During the nights when they would huddle up together in a makeshift room be it an underpass or a tent someone had thrown away, Pietro always told Wanda how much he loved her as his only remaining family. How he wished the two of them didn't have to keep living like they did back then. And how Tony Stark would pay for putting them in the situation they struggled with day in and day out. Shifting her thoughts to the man who had more money then he knew what to do with it, a small part of the pale skinned brown haired woman still loathed that war monger turned unlikely "super hero" who's abrasive comments and actions always seemed to make things worse than work towards his agenda of using Iron Man technology to police the world without lifting a finger. If he hadn't tried to put the Avengers out of business by making that creepy android called "Ultron" without the others consent, Wanda's beloved late sibling would still be alive and more importantly, they would be probably be using their powers they got from HYDRA to live the good life together stealing money and other luxuries from corrupt businessman and politicians back home.

On the other hand, would her life had been that much different if the Avengers hadn't come knocking on Baron Von Strucker's front door eager to steal back the scepter once wielded by the demi god HYDRA called "Loki", an alleged god of trickery and deceit. Wanda tossed and turned in her bed as she thought about this. HYDRA to her felt more like a faceless entity who was only interested in what she and her brother could do for them. She didn't get that impression at all with Steve Rogers and his group of Avengers whom she was a part of. Everyone had different powers as well as different personalities and viewpoints on life, but functioned well as a rag tag group of misfits. Wanda didn't feel as big of a connection with Rhodes or the Vision with the former being Tony Stark's best friend and the latter being a fairly weird synthetic life form. The man out of time dressed in the red, white, and blue however struck her as the most friendliest of the group with the one called "Falcon" and the one called "Widow" being a toss up for second friendliest towards her.

"Pietro would've fit in just fine I reckon." she quietly muttered to herself. Wanda began to imagine for the umpteenth time how her deceased brother would've used his speed powers to pull pranks on the other Avengers. How we would've smoked the guys at the machine called "PlayStation 4" after a few games. Most importantly, he would still be there for her when it counted the most. Not that the other Avengers hadn't been kind to her. Wanda had never been treated with the level of warm hospitality that the Avengers gave her when she first officially joined the team after the defeat of Ultron and his army of drones. Despite knowing that they meant well from the bottom of their hearts, the young Sokovian woman knew that it couldn't completely replace the years worth of memories she had with Pietro. She was near certain that her heart could never love again. Not genuinely love.

That night, Wanda Maximoff had a dream that started out pleasant, but then turned into another nightmare of her late brother. In the dream, Wanda had come to his grave out back to pay her respects. Suddenly, the disgusting remnants of her once handsome brother burst out from under the earth to grab her by the throat. "You did thiiiisss to meeeeeeeee." it hissed. As the zombie like remains of his corpse wrapped his grimy rotten hand around her soft vulnerable neck determined to make Wanda lie with him forever, a patriotic circle shaped weapon came down on Pietro's weak arm severing it like it was made of paper. The all American hero then held the shaking horrified young woman in his arms pressing her warm body against his muscular heroic build. "Shhhhh...its going to be alright Miss Maximoff. Its not your fault your brother isn't with us."

Wanda looked up to get a better look at her protector only to find his lips moving towards her. Just before they made contact, the young Avenger woke up to the sight of Vision staring at her as though he had been there all night.

"Good morning. Steve Rogers has asked me to retrieve you. Today's training session shall soon be in session." the colorful robot told her before floating out of the room.

Taking a moment to ponder the meaning of her dream, Wanda for a brief moment wondered if Captain America was attracted to her in anyway. He was nice enough to invite her to watch old Disney movies with him last night. On the other hand, he didn't seem too interested in her as anything more than a friend even making it a point to tell her that their get together last night was a casual off duty hang out, not a date in any sense of the word. Even if he didn't see her in a romantic light, Wanda was happy to be around such a kind hearted soul like Steve. Surely, a guy as sweet as him deserved to have a woman that clicked together perfectly with him right?

The scarlet witch decided that she was going to talk to the one person best suited for a conversation like this after training.

Black Widow.


End file.
